


Spain

by Thehappytyper



Category: Mum (TV 2016)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 05:34:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19166833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thehappytyper/pseuds/Thehappytyper
Summary: A short trip to Spain





	Spain

>'I'm just going to go to the loo before we start boarding' Michael said as they were sat waiting patiently at the gate. They'd booked an early flight which had seemed a good idea at the time of booking but in reality they were both exhausted after Kelly's baby shower the night before and were very much looking forward to catching up with sleep on the flight. 

'Oh ok' Cathy smiled as she watched him wander off for the third time that morning. Deep down it concerned her how often these trips were happening but for now she tried to push all worries aside. They had four days ahead of them.. nothing but sunshine, walks on the beach, local food and a catch up with the girls. Cathy hadn't seen the girls for a long time, maybe even ten years or more. Abbie kept herself apart from the other wives in the group and Cathy respected that. At 15 and 19 the girls were now grown up and excited at the prospect of seeing Cathy again. Or so Michael had told her. She hoped that it was true. He had been so strong and brave after all of Jason's initial behaviour towards him. She could only hope to do the same.

'Flight EZ184 to Alicante is ready for boarding' the tannoy announced. Michael was making his way back towards her through the queue that was starting to form. She noticed his walk, somehow he looked taller these days, straighter... prouder.. more confident. She wondered shyly, if she had been the cause of any of this? He greeted her with an easy peck to the lips and a tired smile.  
'You ready?' He asked while holding out his hand to help her with her bag. 'Ready' she replied with a gentle squeeze to his hand.  
They joined the queue of holiday makers. Families, young couples, teenagers on their first grown up holiday away. Cathy breathed a deep sigh and a wide smile crept onto her face. Four days. Four days of uninterrupted, happy and carefree moments awaited her with the man that she had grown to love so deeply. Now all she had to do was to find the perfect moment to tell him so.


End file.
